


Birthday cake

by Antheas_Blackberry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Don't copy to another site, Greg to the rescue, M/M, Mycroft just wants some peace and quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: Mycroft just wants some quiet on his birthday.  Sometimes you can't always get what you want.





	Birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> Happy birthday dear! <3

Mycroft had hoped to hide out the remainder of the day in his rooms at the Diogenes. First with a pot of tea and then later, a fine Scotch that he could relish; the caramel notes a delight. 

He’d managed the tea without incident. He was thinking of moving onto the Scotch, when he heard a muffled commotion outside in the hallway. Groaning internally, he hoped that it wasn’t his brother. Surely, he could have some peace and quiet on this _one day._

_Mycroft, hearing nothing more, risked rising from his chair toward the table hosting a decanter and a solitary glass. He had just poured a drink, when the door opened._

_Looking up, it was not his brother who had entered his sanctuary. It was Greg Lestrade, carrying a bag, and looking rather harried._

_“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”_

_“Good evening to you too, Gregory.” Mycroft rolled his eyes at the DI’s entrance._

_Greg placed the bag down and glared at the younger man, eyebrow raised._

_Mycroft sighed. “I didn’t want any fuss.”_

_“How about a tiny fuss?”_

_Relenting, Mycroft fetched a second glass. By the time he turned back, Greg had two pieces of cake ready._

_“Happy birthday, Mycroft.” He grinned in that irresistible way that Mycroft was unable to resist._

_“Thank you, my dear.”_


End file.
